


The hazards of the ocean

by AndersAndrew



Series: Gravity Falls english translations [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Body Horror, Captain Bill Cipher, Death Threats, Divine punishment, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt Dipper Pines, Hurt/Comfort, Insane Bill Cipher, Interspecies Relationship(s), Krakken, Love/Hate, M/M, Madness, Masturbation, Merman Dipper, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Touching, Physical Abuse, Pirate Bill Cipher, Poor Dipper, Sadistic Bill Cipher, Sexual Content, Strong Dipper Pines, Torture, Twisted Romance, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The captain  Bill Cipher's pirate crew puts the hand on a hybrid half-human half-fish during a fishing. It's the first time they see one and Bill is very curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Les dangers de l'océan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958786) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew). 



> I had Ryscarl's help for the first chapter. Thank you very much for your precious corrections!! It was an amazing job! I'm so happy, because this fic (i think) deserved a better translation.
> 
> Of course, for the other chapters, I take advice for the translation, if you have advices of course. I'm just an amateur.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and, please, take note : No redemption for Bill in this fic. No naive Dipper who falls in love. Just hurt, sex, ambiguous feelings and a happy ending. Kinda.

The fishing had been good that day. The net was heavy when the pirates pulled it out the water.   
But when they emptied it on the deck, they were surprised to find a merboy in there!   
These legendary creatures, half-man half-fish, had haunted the seas for centuries without anybody was able to find concrete proofs of their existence. The reason was that meeting one of them was often deadly. They were known for attracting the sailors thanks to their attire and their voice, then pulling them to the bottom of the ocean with them.  
However, the merboy which they had just captured was apparently only a child.   
The human half of his body was small, but his tail, a twinkling azure blue, was bigger and it thrashed with impressive strength. It took two men to immobilize it.   
The child struggled strongly, with piercing shouts, but once his tail was imprisoned, the rest of his body was too weak to resist.The crew was quite excited.  
"I wonder if it's tasty ?", 8-Balls muttered.   
"There's a only way to know it!", Pyronica exclaimed, raising a butcher's knife, a sadistic smile on her face.   
The young merboy screamed in pure terror, covering his face with his frail arms to protect himself the best that he could.   
"That's enough!", a powerful voice thundered in the back.   
The pirates turned to their captain, who had just gotten out of his cabin, alerted by Kryptos, the capitain's mate. The latter waddled next to him, uncomfortably - they were on bad terms.   
Bill Cipher was an impressive man in spite of his young appearance. Rumor had it that he had sold his soul to obtain a huge power and the appearance of his twenty years for all eternity. Others said that he was the embodied devil, because his misdeeds had traveled many continents; his reputation was to be feared and he terrorized the coastal cities as he continued to defy the royal navy.   
Wrapped in his long yellow coat, the rest of his clothes being an ink black, including his gloves, he literally seemed to float in the air when he approached. The other pirates moved away respectfully, and even Pyronica, who was seated astride the merboy, eventually moved back, mumbling apologies.   
As his look fell on the creature, Bill's single eye - the second being hidden under a eye-patch - began shining with greed. His lower lip shivers and he bit it to restraint a crazy smirk which twitched at the corner of his mouth.   
The creature at his feet curled up, squeaking. Needless to say, the boy with the tail of fish had recognized him.  
"Carry him to my room", ordered the captain, turning away in a theatrical way, the sleeves of his coat spining around him.   
As nobody liked discussing his orders, they were deftly executed.  
The merboy was put down - thrown - in the room - not on the bed, because he was still wet, and the men didn't doubt one second what they risked if their captain lay down in sheets stinking of fish.   
Captain Cipher liked luxury. It was quite obvious from seeing the decoration of his room. Satin pillows, a decorated wooden desk, velvet curtains embroidered with gold, a feather of peacock near a quality inkwell...   
The boy observed all these details with attention, looking for an clue, anything, which would allow him to escape.   
He knew that it was his fault he had been caught. He shouldn't have approached the boat, but he had been dying to see these pirates closer. He had so much read about them. He had yearned to have a view of their captain.  
This one had not disappointed him: he was as scary as he had imagined him. That didn't reassure him. He was at the moment at a terrible pirate's mercy, who was known to take pleasure in the sufferings of his victims...   
"Dear Neptune", the small creature moaned, straightening with difficulty.   
His scales were drying and he knew that it was a very bad sign. His tail didn't like being out of the water too long; it began with itches, then got worse. The young merboy had never been out for more a half hour. The ocean was his element.   
He was not in his place here.   
Suddenly the door opened and the captain entered. The boy jumped and squirmed immediately in seeing him. He was perfectly conscious that behind this angel face with a clear eye there was a merciless monster.   
The pirate closed behind him and ran a hand through his hair, sighing. Then he turned his attention to the small creature, and his smile resurfaced.  
"Cute", he said, crouching. "Do you speak our language?"   
He raised the merboy's chin with a single finger.  
"Ye-yes", the latter pronounced, frightened.   
Cipher seemed satisfied, because his smile became more marked.   
"You have a name, small fishy-thing?"   
"D-dipper", the creature stuttered. It was not his real name, only a nickname. But the truth was a well-kept secret which he was certainly not going to reveal to a human, much less a pirate.   
The finger under his chin traced the line of his jaw. He didn't dare to look down, staring into the eye of the captain. It was magnificent, filled with colors and with twinkling brightness, like an immense sky, in which you could get lost in pondering for hours.   
"Then Dipper", Bill began casually, pulling a dagger of his belt.   
"I would very much like to know where to find others like you. I hope that you will not want to tell it to me, because, you know..."   
He brutally grabbed a handful of brown locks, which he pulled back. He then placed the blade against Dipper's throat.  
"I reeeally want to learn to know each other. In a very intimate way."   
He slid the tip of his weapon onto the boy's collarbone, which filled Dipper with dismay.   
"And what could be more intimate than a dagger in the belly? Hm? Eh? You agree, don't you?"   
He licked his own lips, lowering his frigid knife onto Dipper's torso. Tears misted the boy's eyes but he kept quiet.   
"Awwww, brave little fishy-thing", Bill hummed, rubbing his nose against the other boy's.   
Then he bent to brush Dipper's mouth with his own.   
"Don't cry. I am going to make you like it, you'll see."   
Dipper gave a small cry when Bill cut his flesh.


	2. Torture

Kryptos was crashed at the door for a little while without daring to knock. The squeaks which went out of the room were rather ambiguous so that the second wonders if Bill was in full torture or in height cavorts.  
He eventually taps by closing eyes.  
A last squeak rings, then a sound of footsteps which approached, and finally, the door opened.  
Bill was dishevelled and sweaty. He had quited coat and vest, his shirt of Ivory white was creased, half unbuttoned. He appeared to be in a good mood - the problem was that he seemed always in good spirits, even when he ripes away nails with pliers. Kryptos had already seen him doing.  
"What do you want ?", Bill threw on a tone vaguely bothered.  
"Th-the crew is ready to put to sea. They wait for your directives..."  
"I'm busy, in case you wouldn't have noticed it", the captain growled out.  
"I-I know, but..."  
"But what ?", Bill exploded. "You are my first mate, and you are unable to make decisions when I am not here ? Get out !"  
He shut the door in his face. He loathed all these responsibilities which dwelt on the shoulders when he tried only to have fun - it's for what he had chosen Kryptos as the first mate. He didn't like him and it served him right that he must to manage everything. Furthermore, as the famous pirate Mario Puzo had said "Keep your friends near you, and your enemies closer.".  
Then he turned around and his breast squeezed up of emotion - kinda.  
Dipper was lengthened on the floor. Some notches decorated his torso, shallow, but the most interesting, it was the crack that Bill had discovered between two scales, from which oozed a sticky transparent liquid. As the tail of the merboy was dry from now, it scraped in every movement, which made the crack open itself like a small mouth.  
Bill was fascinated. He had noticed that by sliding a finger inside, he obtained sublime reactions.  
The pirate detailed the merboy with desire.  
"Please, no !" the boy exclaimed by noticing his look, moving back awkwardly on his posterior.  
He banged the shoulder against the bed leg and in some steps, Bill joined him. He bent, caught the tail fin and pulled.  
It came appart like a parchment, and Dipper screamed of terror.  
The captain sketched a smile delighted with child and came to sit down astride on Dipper's tail, to prevent him from stirring to give him a blow inadvertently.  
"Don't be a sissy, fishy-thing, that doesn't even bleed."  
But the merboywept buckets. His fin was essential to swim.  
Bill bent and kissed his cheeks, sucking slowly his tears between his soft and silky lips.  
"Stop blubbering or I deep-fry you."  
Dipper opened wide eyes and choked by trying to hold his sobs. His body was startled and he wiped himself as he could. His skin was dry, so dry. He had never been so dry of all his life. That began to sting everywhere, as needles sinking into his flesh. It was very unpleasant, but less than the captain Cipher's blade.  
"So obedient. Good boy", Bill whispered by putting on the finger in the small wet crack.  
It was hot inside, clammy and exciting, like the sex of a woman. When he pushed his index inside, Dipper wrinkled and reddened. He began moaning in a very satisfactory way, more still than when he hurt him with his knife. He stammered incomprehensible things in another language than Bill didn't know - and he doesn't care. That rang as pleas and it was all that he needed to know.  
"Someone have already touched you here, my small fishy-thing ?", the pirate whispered, his voice purring. "Has someone already shown you how to use it to have pleasure ? No ? It doesn't matter, we are going to try together. For me too it is the first one..."  
As Dipper turned the head on the side to avoid his look, he bent more and licked the nape of his neck. He had a taste of salt and sunshine. Nothing to do with fish. He was so soft and warm; if he had had no tail, Bill would have raped him for hours. He would have spread him over his bed and would have made him his fucktoy. Even if this last part was not excluded of menu yet...  
"I feel something, it's small and hard", the pirate described in the merboy's ear. "That looks like a pearl, oh, it's quite small. Are you a female ? You nevertheless have no breasts. Mermaids have breasts normally, they haven't ?"  
Under his finger, the small button pulsed, soaking in a sticky liquid which allowed Bill's finger to come and go quickly.  
It looked like a clitoris, except under his expert caresses, that swelled more and more. As that grew, Bill became excited at the idea of attending in a kind of erection. It was strange and new.  
"Stop making that !" Dipper moans by panting. "I will..."  
"You will what, little fishy-thing ? To thank me ? Actually, you should. I make you feel so good..."  
Even frightened and the body painful , Dipper couldn't deny him : Bill's index in his sex created sparks in his stomach, and he was hardening. It frightened him. Everything frightened him since he was on this ship. The worst was maybe the way Bill handled him : his soft voice as some honey and his rough words, his affectionate hands which hurt so much him. The tenderness in his tone, in his kisses, and the violence which he showed. Dipper didn't know anymore very well where he was there, if he had to submit himself to be saved, or if Bill just liked making him suffer.  
What he made at present was in complete contradiction with the rest, and Dipper couldn't refrain of being relieved. Nevertheless he was always afraid, fear of enjoying and that the tortures start again, fear that Bill becomes again violent right in the middle, fear of being opened up to the edge and of devouring still half alive by his crew.  
This last idea sent him a terrifying picture in front of his eyes and he released a squeak of dismay by hiding against Bill, the fingers catching his shirt. He felt Bill kissing him in the hair - as it were not wet anymore, they formed muddled locks, light brown with the golden reflections which Bill liked.  
The captain took a new inspiration, savoring the scent which emanated from the boy. As it was surprising that he likes this smell. He expected something else, something of feeling reluctant vaguely, but nothing at Dipper was it. Even his small crack and his wriggling micro-penis which raised itself slowly, sprouting up against his palm.  
His small body was hot, hot and welcoming as we imagine the person who warms your bed, as an affectionate embrace, a demanded kiss, a sincere declaration of love.  
Not that Bill believed in all these things. But it was what made him feel the boy with a tail of fish which was pressed against his torso, shivering with fright and with desire.  
He grasped the small fragile shaft, and although the instinct to pull to tear away it came immediately in his mind, but he restrained himself. He massaged it slowly, and as he hoped, he felt the boy relaxing against him, his breath to accelerate. His own stiff penis was fairly exhilarated and was divided up in his pants, forming a wide bump in the crotch. If Dipper realized it, he said nothing, too much stunned by the influx of sensations - and by the fear.  
"Cum for me, my little fishy-thing. Cum for your lord and master", Bill murmured on an authoritarian and sensual tone, the arm embracing Dipper to squeeze him against him.  
The merboy released a long exhalation and his sperm poured out against his torturer's wrist, in the form of pearly substance and of creamy, thick aspect.  
Bill smiled, the closed eye, the nose in the curly hair, and speechless. It was the first time when he felt something like that, which was not completely centered on himself. He had felt the pleasure traveling the body against his like an electric current, and that had got for him a feeling of power and intense satisfaction. He had a draft of affection for the young merboy who wriggled against him, incapable to resist him - and soon, if everything took place as Bill hoped, he would not wish it even any more.  
"It's good, very good."  
He cleared the finger of the crack, and put on it in Dipper's mouth. The merboy emitted a noise of protest, doubtless disgusted by the contact of his fluids with his tongue. But Bill held him by the nape of the neck and forced him to taste his own seed.  
"Suck. That's it...lick. Clean it. It belongs to you after all... Everything will be fine, promises. I would take care of you. I would release you never, never ever. My little fishy-thing, my adorable, adorable little fishy-thing, hm ?"  
He caressed him and kissed him again and again, on the nose, the cheeks, the lips, the forehead, as a child caresses his new pet, without caring about his feelings or his desire to run away; so, he didn't notice at once that during their small interlude, numerous scales had fallen, soiling the ground and his pants of blackish and bloody fluid.


	3. Delivrance

When Dipper woke up, he was in the bed. He didn't remember any more very well at which moment he had lost consciousness, remembering only the brutality of the pleasure, the fatigue which had followed as if the orgasm had emptied him of any energy, the captain's embrace, and all the contradictory feelings which that made him feel between the despair and the need to be comforted.  
He deeply recovered to contemplate the room, by winking in the half-darkness brought by curtains - while it was still daylight. He was alone, and the room was deserted.  
He sniffed. Something smelt bad and he didn't manage to detect what. He decided to crawl up to the foot of the wide four-poster bed, and if he could, to move away curtains to have some light. Maybe if he was lucky, he would find a way to call his family for help.  
However, when he began to got out of the sheets, he realized that something happened. He looked down on his tail.  
Instead, he had two legs covered with blood and with residues of scales; it was from there that came from the smell.  
He opened the mouth, petrified by horror, but nothing went out of it. No humanely audible sound in any case.

Finally, Bill had spent time with his crew, to mount their next expedition. He had almost forgotten the merboy locked into his cabin and he thought again about it only at dinner time, when his first mate pointed out to him discreetly that it would maybe be good to feed their prisoner.  
The captain then realized that his people burned inside to ask him questions about the creature, but they didn't dare unless he bring it up himself. He noticed that they looked at him of the corner of the eye by eating, and when he asked the ship cook, Teeth, to serve him a second bowl, he heard clearly the conversations decrease.  
He turned, looking around the room, and everybody kept silent immediately, as under a spell. The pirate smiles widely, then began speaking :  
"We know all that this morning occurred an unusual event. You certainly wonder on what I decided to make of the product of this fishing. That's why I do this official announcement..."  
The authoritarian tone and the steady language used assured him everybody's attention. He licked his lips, then growled, suddenly wild and vulgar :  
"The first one who touches my property, I cut his testicles and I makes them to stuff. You don't approach him, you don't try to see him or to hear him. I forbids you even to speak about him without being authorized, unless you wanted that I GUT you living. It's clear for everybody ?"  
Th others looked at him as though he was crazy. They knew nevertheless for a long time that he was, but to there he had always shown generous, by sharing when they captured a good catch - gold or women - what satisfied enough the crew and prevented them from complaining about their captain's insanity. This time it was different.  
It was perfectly obvious for everybody from now that the captain had succumbed to the famous charms of sirens. He didn't even seem to realize it, but the members of his crew knew.  
As there was the most terrifying person that they never met and that he was very capable of skinning them lively in the slightest word of fault, the pirates didn't say a word, all pale because his threats - which captain Cipher never pronounced thoughtlessly.  
The first mate, Kyptos, stirred on his chair and Bill squinted his eyes at him, before leaving, the air already somewhere else.  
The conversations did not start again at once. In spite of his absence, nobody dared to say anything bad on him. After all, the rumors said he was the Devil, and some people here believed it sometimes.  
He couldn't become more mad, could he ?

"Time to eat !", Bill cheerfully exclaimed in passing the door, the still hot bowl in hands.  
A shot rings and an ardent bullet brushed his head. He dived on the ground quickly by looking through the room, looking for the enemy.  
Dipper stood behind his desk. He had forced his drawer and found his pistol, which he knew apparently how to use. Bill was impressed.  
"Hey, you are alive !", He was awed, unaware of the danger. "When I put you in the bed, your tail seemed to decay...but you seem to have picked up !"  
He got up and rushed on the boy. This one tried fervently to cock the weapon to shoot again, but Bill reached him before. He grasped the pistol and tried to take it to him, but the merboy struggled strongly. However, he is smaller than the pirate, and Bill has finally to yank it out of his hands. He hit Dipper's face with the pistol grip and the boy fell on the ground. Then Bill squeezes out a sadistic smile and pressed his boot on the boy's breast to immobilize him.  
"Oooooh, what is it ? It's legs !"  
And indeed, the boy had lost his beautiful azure tail for the benefit of a pair of lean and pale legs, covered by dried blood. Nevertheless the toes remained webbed, only indicate that his real nature.  
"Why ?", Bill rumbled by crashing more the boy on the bottom of his boot.  
"Why what ?!", Dipper whined by trying to push away the captain's foot.  
"Why it disappeared ?"  
"I know nothing about it ! Let me leave ! I don't know, I don't know !"  
Bill agreed to remove his boot but he bent to catch the boy by hair.  
"It's because I left you too long oustide the water ? You would have to say it ! It's clearly less funny if you become a normal boy !"  
He noticed while under the locks which covered the forehead, Dipper had a birth mark in the shape of a constellation. The Big Dipper. Bill opened the mouth but said nothing.  
Taking advantage of his surprise, the merboy got free and standed up awkwardly on his two legs to go away from him. Because that, Bill conceived an intense feeling of frustration.  
"Come here !", he ordered in beckoning.  
"No !", Dipper retorted by trembling like a leaf. "I want to go back home ! I want to return to the sea !"  
"I don't care of what you want", Bill growled. "Come here or I give you a punishment !"  
"N- no !"  
"COME HERE !", the pirate roared.  
He were hardly used that anyone refuse to him anything.  
"I...I'm not your..."  
Even before Dipper finished his sentence, Bill caught him by the arm and slapped him. The boy's head moved back violently. The pirate pushed him and Dipper fell on the bed.  
Bill took advantage of that to come on him and prevent him from moving.  
"You believe it's cunning to make me angry ? You believe I am going to be kind with you because you are special ? YOU ARE NOT."  
Dipper curled up under him, restraining as he could his sobs. Tears tumbled down the cheeks.  
Bill sighed. He raised the hand and caressed his victim's face, where a bruise began to form.  
"I didn't want to make that, but you don't obey. How do you want that that works between us if you don't obey ?"  
"Between us...?" Dipper choked.  
Bill smiled to him, with a crazy look.  
"I made a promise to you, do you remember ? That I would never leave you. A pact is a pact, little fishy-thing. And I always respect my part."  
He slid slowly on the neck, lowered on the mark of boot on his trunk, quickly traveled the stomach to caress his crotch. Apparently, the fact of having lost its tail had also modified its reproductive organ. Bill had to admit that he was a little disappointed, because he liked the oddity, but at least he knew from now on how to take himself there.  
"I also said that I would take care of you", he whispered. "And it's what I am going to do..."  
Dipper swallowed, his mouth horribly dry.  
Bill's fingers massaged him slowly. That was going to happen again. A part of him hated that and the other one wanted it, if only to forget the pain and please to Bill. In spite of his access of rebellion, he was always also afraid of him.  
Maybe he wished for it just a little. Bill was beautiful, his hands were soft, and the pleasure was as strong as the suffering.  
Suddenly the whole room was shaken by a jolt.  
They rolled on the bed and Bill recovered deftly.  
"What the f...?"  
A new shock, more violent this time, shook the ship. Bill and Dipper fell on the ground and the boy took advantage of it to stand up and run away in the direction of the door.  
"Hey, come back here !", the pirate roared.  
Dipper opened the door and began to run.

The men on the deck shouted, unable to face what happened.  
Huge tentacles sprang from the sea and shook them in all directions, as a nut shell. It was the most complete chaos and nobody knew what to do.  
The captain arose in the middle of the general bustle, with a severe face, whipped by sea sprays, and he roars with a stentorian voice, giving orders. The artillerymen disappeared in the entrails of the ship to arm the cannons, whereas the others tried to attack with their sabers the mysterious creature which attacked them, while avoiding be pulled under the water by its immense appendages.  
But the captain didn't pay attention to it. He looked around desperately for a small naked frightened silhouette in a corner. Unfortunately in the chaos of the deck, he saw nothing.  
"GRUNKLE STAN !"  
Bill raised the head to perceive Dipper. Really he had climbed at the top of the mast, it's the reason why he had not seen him. For somebody who wasn't used to have legs, he managed outstandingly well. Bill was proud of him, what wasn't in his temperament. This kid undoubtedly made him feel stupid things. However, he wanted it more.  
"Dipper !!", he screamed.  
But his voice was covered by the rumbling of waves. A tentacle crashed not so far to him and he jumps up aside to avoid the wooden fragments of the deck which fell apart.  
He crossed Dipper's look in spite of the distance. His eyepatch got loose and flew away, but he didn't care. He reached out towards the small silhouette too far to reach him.  
"Dipper...I..."  
The boy diverted the head and jumped.  
"No !"  
The captain rushed at the rail, to see the body of Dipper diving into the agitated ocean. Immediately, unguardedly, he got rid of his coat and dived in the water.  
The world became silent. He was in the water and he saw nothing. A moment, the fear of dying brushed him and he realized that he had gone nuts. It was too late, and it had been a long moment that he was on the downward slope, but this time it was the last one.  
He realized that he was serene. He tried to hide it, but he was bored. The life had become so mat.  
He closed the eye and was allowed carry by the movements of the water. His lungs burned him and as soon as he would open the mouth, they will fill with salty sea water. It was the end. A very stupid end.  
Suddenly he felt lips on his. A last kiss.  
He reopened the eye and he saw Dipper, eyes closed, pure and perfect as in the first day. He had found his natural shape, his tail and his fins as formerly.  
And then a last breath of air invades him, as a big ice-cold wind, and small hands in his blond hair, which forced him to maintain the head whereas he breathed into him of the life. Of the spark. He was maybe crazy, but he had felt it as soon as he had seen him.  
He was his, in both senses of the word.  
He still swore "mine for the eternity" before fainting.

 

Captain Cipher woke up lying on the beach, the feet soaking in the waterlogged sand.  
He was not dead. The sun shone again and had dried the salt on his skin.  
He didn't know where he was, but he guessed that a page of his life had turned.  
Thoughtfully, he touched his lips. They were really both strange. Why Dipper had saved him exactly ?  
He smiles, a bad brightness in the eye.  
He searched. He was going to skim the sea until know it by heart, and find this kid with a tail of fish.  
And so he could ask him.  
_Why you left me, little fishy-thing ? We had nevertheless an deal._

**Author's Note:**

> Here a drawing of Pirate!Bill : 


End file.
